Mother's Day
by A11y50n
Summary: Felicity's impact on an important member of the Queen family. Pure Fluff.


**A/N: This is a couple of weeks late, I did plan to have this finished by Mother's Day but obviously that didn't happen. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Mother's Day

"Hey Blondie, is Raisa ok?" Roy asked as he entered the kitchen

"Yeah, she's fine why?"

"Well, you and the kitchen don't exactly go together so I thought Raisa must be sick for you to be in here and actually making something!"

Felicity stopped what she was doing to look at Roy.

"I'm making mac 'n' cheese, it was Sandra's favourite."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay. Who is Sandra and why are you making her favourite?"

"Sandra is Connor's mom."

"Oh, OH! But why are you making it?"

"It's Mother's day next Sunday and it's the first one without his mom. I just wanted to make it special for him."

"So that's why we're all invited for lunch next week?"

"Yeah, I've made sure as much as possible, so I'm probably jinxing all of us, that there are no meetings or anything else we need to do then. Everyone is coming for lunch but everyone is welcome from breakfast onwards. I know Digg and Layla want to be here for breakfast but I told them if they want some special time with Sara that's fine. I want us to talk about the important female person in our life so Connor can talk about Sandra whenever he wants, hence the mac 'n' cheese. I'm trying a few others of her favourites as well."

"Supposing it doesn't work out?"

"Well I have a few days to try everything two or three times before Sunday, if there is really no hope then Raisa has already agreed to step in. I swear this is the only time where she wants me to fail, I know she wants to make Sandra's favourite for Connor!"

"Well, why don't you each make one thing?"

"Because that's logical. Connor has made his way into everyone's hearts and we all want to help him. I mean even you and Thea with his monthly treats with you two, he absolutely loves it, then he spends time with Digg and Lyla and he loves Sara. I think Oliver is a little put out that he loves Lance as well!"

"If you need any taste testers let me know ok?"

"Thanks Roy! Don't let Connor con you into letting him eat a whole pizza by himself or I swear Oliver will make you come and clean up the mess yourself!"

"Once, that happened once, won't he ever forget?"

"We were up all night with Connor and we were scared he was really sick until he told us he finished a whole pizza."

"How can you say no to those eyes?"

"Don't look into them, that's my advice!"

Connor and Thea were outside the kitchen listening to the conversation. Thea had no idea that was the reason for the lunch and she looked down at her nephew and realised he knew nothing about it either and was shocked if the tears in his eyes were anything to go by. He quickly blinked them away before they could fall.

"Hey, Lisity why are you in the kitchen?" Thea asked as he walked in

"Oh er, er,…, I'm practising for the QC bake off competition, I'm going to win this year!" replied a flustered Felicity

"What are you making?"

"Mac 'n' cheese."

"How is that baking? I thought you were supposed to make a cake for the 'Bake Off'." Thea declared

"Well, if you use an oven that's baking and I'm sticking to that! Besides everyone will be fed up with all the sweet stuff so this will make a change!"

"If you say so, I think you can't go wrong with chocolate cake." Said Thea

Felicity was a terrible liar, everyone knew it and knew when she was lying so didn't really bother and her lack of filter kind of prevents her from keeping secrets anyway.

"Yeah, I volunteered to be a taste tester if she needed one." Said Roy

"That was brave of you!" declared Thea

"Hey! Granted my previous attempts have ended in the bin…"

"Or on fire…" Roy added

"Or the dog at the vet's…" Thea supplied

"I mean you took your husband down! He tried your chocolate chip cookies and he was sick for the rest of the week!" Roy continued

"WHAT?! I thought … oh, he said he had a dodgy sandwich a few hours before. Maybe I should just let Raisa make this then."

"That would be cheating Felicity! You have improved a lot. Don't give up and dad didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Connor went to hug Felicity and Felicity wrapped her arms around the young boy.

"I know Connor it's just embarrassing I guess, but you're right I'll keep trying hopefully I'll be able to make a decent cake at some point. Have a great time with your Aunt and Uncle and remember…"

"I know, I know, no whole pizza to myself. You throw up once and you never hear the end of it!"

Connor, Thea and Roy all waved as they left. Felicity remembered the first proper conversation she had with the boy.

She and Oliver had been together for a few months when they found out about Connor. They found out in the worst possible way, after Sandra died. It was a shock to everyone. There was no doubt that Oliver would step up to the role of father, he was nervous, which was understandable but he took to it like a duck to water. He never forced Connor to call him dad or daddy it was up to Connor what he wanted to call Oliver but from the get go Oliver was honest with him.

"_Hey Connor, I'm Oliver, I'm your dad. I'm sorry about your mom I know she loved you a lot. I didn't know about you until recently. I'm new to this parent thing so you're going to have to be patient with me. We're going to find out things about each other that we like and that we probably find irritating as well. It may take some time but we will get used to each other. Why don't you call me Oliver and if you ever feel like calling me dad then you can choose when ok?"_

_Connor nodded._

"_You have a lot of people who are anxious to meet you, there's Felicity who is my girlfriend and best friend, then there's your Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy, Uncle Digg, Aunt Lyla and their daughter Sara. Raisa can't wait to meet you, she's making a huge roast dinner for you so you can meet everyone. It will be a little overwhelming but remember they all love you and want you to be happy. I've had all your stuff shipped back to the house, are you ready to go?"_

_Connor nodded his head and stood up. The journey was silent, Connor just stared outside the plane window. He did the same in the car on the way to the house. When they arrived the door was opened by Felicity who stood there really nervously._

"_Hi Connor, I'm Felicity your girlfriend's dad, I mean your dad's girlfriend. I babble when I'm nervous. Not that you make me nervous, well you do because we all want you to be happy to be here. I'm sorry about your mom. Come in, come in and we'll show you to your room before you meet everyone else ok?"_

_Connor nodded and followed his dad and Felicity upstairs._

"_That's your dad's room there and you're opposite here ok?"_

_Connor gave her a puzzled look and looked back to his dad's room and Felicity and back again._

"_Oh I share your dad's room when I sleep over but I don't sleep over every night or anything. I mean I would love to but we're just got together and it would be too soon for us to be living together, way too soon…"_

"_Felicity." Said Oliver_

"_Right, you don't want to think about what me and your dad get up to…"_

"_Felicity" Oliver said_

"_See I told you I babble and you should stop me when I start ok?"_

_Felicity opened the door to the bedroom and they all stepped in._

"_We didn't know what you liked so we just did the basics but if you want to add anything just let us know."_

_Connor walked to the bed and saw something on the bedside table, it was a framed photo of him with his mom and he looked to Oliver and Felicity._

"_Well Oliver saw this photo at your place and emailed a copy until your stuff arrives we thought you would want something with you straight away. I hope you like the frame, again we can change it if you don't like it."_

"_Thank you." Connor whispered_

"_We'll make up rules as we go along ok? However there is one I have to insist on and that is before bed we will read a bit ok? Did you and your mum do that?"_

_At his nod, Felicity smiled and asked if there was anything they were in the middle of at the moment._

"_No mom finished 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"_

"_Ok. Let's go and meet the rest of the family!"_

_Dinner was the noisy affair it usually is when the whole of team arrow including Lance, Laurel and Barry, were there. Everyone was introduced and included Connor in conversation but they were aware that he was shy but Sara didn't let that stop her and she began to charm Connor._

_That night after he had his shower and changed into his pyjamas Connor settled into bed and Felicity and Oliver was on either side of him._

"_Connor this is my favourite series, the films are good but the books are better. So if it's ok with you I'd like to read this with you?" Felicity asked_

_Connor looked at the Harry Potter book and nodded. Felicity opened the book and began to read. Felicity stopped when she realised that the beginning may not be the best especially in Connor's circumstances._

"_Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't even think. I can choose another story and we can come back to this at some other time ok?"_

_Felicity got up to leave and she had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that she forgot how the book started, granted Harry had to grow up with his so called Aunt, Uncle and cousin who all treated him badly because his parents died when he was a baby, and here she was reading the book to a boy who has just lost his mum and is living with strangers, maybe he thought the same things would happen to him. She felt a hand on her arm before she was on her feet, she looked down to see Connor holding onto her arm._

"_I like how it started and if it's ok with you can you or Oliver read a bit more to me? Mom said she was going to start this next…" Connor said_

_Felicity looked to Oliver who nodded so she sat back down and opened the book once more and continued with Harry's story. They got through the first three chapters and Felicity would have carried on but when she looked up she saw Connor was about to fall asleep as was Oliver, she closed the book and stood up and kissed Connor on the forehead and Oliver did the same._

"_Goodnight Connor. Sleep tight."_

"_Night Connor. We're going to be in the room opposite if you need us for anything just come and get us. If the door is open come straight in if it is shut just knock and we'll open it ok?" Oliver said_

"_We got you a night light just until you get used to it here ok?"_

_Connor nodded._

_As Felicity and Oliver moved to leave the room they heard a whispered 'thank you'."_

_Seeing as it was Connor's first night with them they decided to just literally sleep together, they didn't know how he would react to sleeping in a strange place. They were woken a few hours later by some sobs, they looked at each other then realised where the sound must be coming from and quickly went to Connor's room. When they walked in they could see Connor on his side trying to stifle the sobs. Oliver and Felicity both went to each side of Connor's bed and tried to comfort him, eventually the sobs subsided._

"_Connor do you want to come and sleep with us?" Felicity asked_

_When there was no response Felicity just looked at Oliver and they had a silent conversation. Why would a ten year old boy sleep with a couple of strangers?_

"_I know, we're not sleepy and you know what Oliver has never seen Shrek, can you believe it? Well I think there's no time like the present for him to watch it. I'm going to go and get my tablet and if you don't mind I think we need to watch it with Oliver just to make sure he doesn't fall asleep. I'll be back in a minute."_

_Felicity rushed out of the room to reappear a minute later if that and Connor was sitting up and his eyes and nose were red but no one said anything about it._

"_Do you mind if we share your bed? We'll sit on the covers if that's ok?" Felicity asked_

_Connor nodded his head. Felicity and Oliver each sat on the side of Connor's bed with the boy in between them. Felicity started the film and within half an hour she looked to see father and son asleep, Connor was leaning on Oliver. They made quite the cute picture. She wished she had her phone so she could take a picture she didn't want to use her tablet as she didn't want to wake them._

_Felicity woke to the sound of Shrek 2. When she opened her eyes she could see Oliver and Connor watching the sequel and they were trying to be quiet. Connor looked more relaxed and Oliver looked as if he was in heaven. They realised she was awake and increased the sound and all three enjoyed the rest of the film. After the film they got up and got ready for the day and just got to know each other more._

_Felicity didn't spend each and every night there as she and Oliver thought it may be better for him and Connor to bond without her being there. A few months after Connor coming to live with Oliver, Connor was at the top of the steps looking for his dad when he saw Felicity and his dad at the front door._

"_Oliver it's fine, Connor comes first I know this, I would be disappointed if he didn't."_

"_I don't deserve you at all you know that don't you?"_

"_Oliver, I know Connor is the most important person to you and he has to be, he's been through so much and he's so young. I'll see you two tomorrow ok? I'm warning you Connor will be in tears tomorrow as he's going down, I will beat him at 2048! I mean he's so young but so talented."_

"_He definitely gets that from Sandra!"_

_Oliver kissed Felicity bye and shut the door. Oliver went to Connor's bedroom to continue reading Harry Potter they were on the third book. Felicity would skype with them so she could read to Connor as well when she didn't stay with them. Oliver and Felicity took turns to read chapters out aloud. Connor enjoyed hearing about Harry's exploits. At the end of the chapter Felicity said goodnight and signed off. Oliver put the tablet to one side, Connor was slightly distracted tonight._

"_Is everything ok Con?"_

"_Erm, can I ask you a question?"_

"_You can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"_

"_Well, how come Felicity doesn't stay here all the time?"_

_Connor quickly looked at Oliver to see if he was mad about the question._

"_Well, when you came to live here we'd just started going out for a few months and it was too soon to move in together."_

"_But I've been here for ages now."_

"_I know but even though we may be at the right place to move in together we have to think about other things as well."_

"_You mean me?"_

"_Well, yes. You are very important to both of us and you've had to cope with a massive change and we don't want you to have to deal with another major change so soon."_

"_Dad, I know you two love each other and you both love me. If the only thing that's stopping you two living together is me then you have nothing to worry about. I love it when Felicity is here. It's like we're a proper family, plus I get to beat her at computer games seeing as you're so bad!"_

"_Hey! Granted that's true but still, hey!"_

"_Seriously dad, it would be nice if she was here all the time, and it's about time she has some real competition!"_

"_Ok, ok, I think a certain someone should go to sleep now before a certain dad 'accidently' spills something on a certain tablet and x-box!"_

"_Big talk dad, you go anywhere near them with any liquid Felicity will be mad at you!"_

_Oliver shook his head and kissed his son goodnight. When Oliver was back in his room he called Felicity, this was part of their nightly routine when they were apart. _

"_Hey, I just got permission for us to live together, I mean if you want to?"_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Connor told me he would like you to be around more so I quote 'I get to beat her at computer games' unquote!"_

"_Why that, that… I can't think of an appropriate comeback to that apart from he's going down! I don't know when but it will happen! Well I hope it will happen but he's got some serious skills you know."_

"_Wow, that's quite the compliment! So what do you say? Do you want to move in with us?"_

"_Will it be ok if I talk to Connor about it first?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine."_

_Oliver knew that Felicity wanted to make sure Connor was ready for the change and if she thought that Connor was in any way apprehensive then she would continue with the current routine, she cared too much about Connor to be selfish, they were in a good place and if they needed to wait some more before she moved in then they would._

"_So I hear you think you can beat me at any computer game and want me around more so you can humiliate me, is that correct?"_

_Connor grinned._

"_Yup!"_

"_Oh ok, you're a confident young man aren't you?"_

"_Well when you got skills, you have skills. I could help you if you want?"_

"_Why you little …I don't know what but you're it! Seriously Connor, are you really ok with moving in with you two? Do you have any questions? Is there anything you're worried about?"_

"_Felicity, its fine, I know dad loves you more and he's known you for longer but I also know he loves me as do everyone else. I was worried at first but I know you now and there is not a bad bone in your body!"_

"_Oh Connor that's a nice thing to say but you have it all wrong. Yes your dad has known me longer than you but that doesn't mean he moves me more. You're his son, you are the most important person in his life as it should be. Yes he loves me but he loves you more, nothing absolutely nothing can come between you and your dad, do you understand me?"_

_Connor nodded his head._

"_What about if you two have a baby? Will you two love the baby more?"_

"_If and when you have a brother or sister you will all be loved the same. Parents don't love one kid more than the rest. At first any baby or babies will need more attention because they can't do anything for themselves but that doesn't mean that you won't be loved anymore ok?"_

_Connor nodded his head again._

"_Hopefully you'll love being a big brother, helping your brothers and sisters out. Covering for them when they do something wrong but coming to us when it's something so important that you know we would want to know."_

"_So who's going to cover for me when I do something wrong if I don't have a big brother or sister?"_

"_Oh I'm sure your Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy would gladly do that for you. But you have to remember something and I'm being totally serious…"_

_Felicity waited until she had Connor's full attention._

"…_you will always be loved by myself, your dad and all your Aunts and Uncles and any other family members that come in the future, never ever forget that. Do you understand?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Great. You know if I move in there may be times when I'll tell you something that you won't like, like eat all your vegetables or go to bed or something and you won't be able to change your mind and ask me to leave. If I move in it will be for good, are you sure this is ok with you? I totally understand if you want to think about it…"_

"_Felicity! I know you're going to have to tell me off sometimes, I'm a kid of course that's going to happen. I'm not going to change my mind. I want you to move in with us. I mean if you've changed your mind because you're chicken because you know I'm going to beat you at every game that's fine, just admit it you don't have to find all these excuses for not moving in."_

"_Why you cheeky little … I really have to come up with a suitable name for you. If you're sure then, yes I would love to move in with you and your dad and I love having a son."_

_The next second she had an armful of boy, Connor had hugged her hard. She had tears in her eyes and they fell down her cheeks._

"_You know if you need to beat someone, you could always play dad, he sucks more than you!"_

"_RIGHT! THAT'S IT! Come here you little…OLIVER! Our son is going to die tonight!"_

_Oliver saw that his son was laughing so hard he was crying and he was running away from Felicity who was pretending to chase him. He loved watching the two most important people in his life._

"_What's going on?"_

"_What's going on? What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on, our son keeps on insulting me saying he'll beat me with any game and he said if I wanted to win I should play you because you're worse than me!"_

"_So it's ok for him to insult me?"_

"_Well it is the truth after all!"_

" _HEY! Can't you two pretend I'm halfway decent when it comes to computer games?"_

_At this comment both Connor and Felicity stopped running and looked at Oliver as if he was mad and they both burst out laughing at the same time. It only got worse when they caught Oliver's affronted look at their reaction._

"_Awwwwwww poor baby!"_

"_It would be nice if the woman I love is on my side."_

"_I'm always on your side apart from this, honey even you have to admit you kind of …what's the word I'm looking for?"_

"_Bad, crap, unbelievable, extraordinarily bad…" Connor helped_

"_Thanks buddy, way to show me how much you love me!" Oliver said sarcastically_

"_You're welcome!"_

"_I know exactly how you can stop insulting me young man."_

"_Yeah, how?" said a smug Connor_

"_I'll cook for you most nights!"_

_At this father and son looked at each other, then at Felicity and Connor ran up to her hugged her and told her she was brilliant when it came to computer games. Oliver agreed. If the rest of the family heard that Felicity threatened to cook for them they would take Connor away for safety reasons as Felicity was __**that bad**__ in the kitchen._

"_I think I should be insulted that that threat stopped both of you so quickly but I really am that bad, thank goodness for Raisa!"_

"What are dad and Uncle Digg doing?"

Felicity looked at Connor and the rest of the family who were all there to support the newest member of the family on what was probably a difficult day for the boy. Felicity stood by the door and held out her hand and Connor took it and they all headed out to where the two men were standing.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Well, Felicity had this idea and we all wanted to be here for you. Do you know what day it is today?"

"It's Sunday."

"Yeah but it's a special Sunday, it's Mother's Day. Felicity had this great idea, we hope you like it. She thought that because we live far from where your mum is buried and sometimes you may want to visit her grave that we should have a place where you can go and talk to her that's closer to home. Felicity thought that if we planted this cherry blossom tree then you could come here anytime you wanted to visit with your mum. You could just sit here, you could talk to her, tell her about your day, complain about me and Felicity. This is for when we can't take you to your mum's grave and it will stay here forever. We thought we would each plant some flowers around it as your mum really loved flowers and she may have liked that. What do you say?"

Connor had his head down and everyone was just standing still they didn't know what to do when all of a sudden Oliver was being hugged by his son. Connor moved onto Felicity and onto every member of the rest of the family. Everyone received a hug from the young boy.

"You all knew about this? You wanted to make this day special for me?"

"Well, we didn't want you to think that you can't talk about your mum whenever you want. That's why we're having her favourite dishes and our mums' favourite as well. Come on lunch is ready; I hope I did justice to your mum's mac 'n' cheese."

They all walked in and had a great lunch, each of them talked about things their mum's did.

Later that night

"Hey Felicity, what's up?" Oliver asked

They were in their bedroom, they had already read to Connor, really they all took it in turns nowadays; Felicity was day dreaming in bed and didn't hear Oliver come in.

"Hmmmm? Nothing."

"Er it must be something, you were in a world of your own."

"Well I was just thinking of the first time Connor called you dad." Felicity looked at Oliver and there were tears in her eyes. Oliver quickly moved towards her to comfort her and she fell into his arms and sobbed.

"Hey, what brought this on?"

"It's just that today was so special and the fact that everyone turned up in fact they stayed the night because they didn't want to miss one thing. Connor had a great time. He was a little subdued after the tree planting but when everyone opened up about their moms he seemed to … I don't know just feel more comfortable. He even shared things of Sandra, I liked hearing that on their birthdays there would be a special breakfast and the birthday person could choose what they wanted to do for the day and the fact that Sandra always chose to share her day with Connor and they would enjoy something together. It was sweet and he will never forget that. But I was thinking back to that day when you had that accident. I remember getting that call and Digg telling me he'd meet me at the school. We wanted to get to you straight away but Connor had to be collected first, there was no way we were going to let him hear it from a teacher or worse a friend. When I got there Connor was just being called into the principal's office and he saw me and I couldn't control it and I burst into tears. He must have thought the worst because there were tears in his eyes and his lip started to tremble, you know the bottom one when he's worried?"

Oliver nodded as Felicity played with his t-shirt and snuggled into him.

"I managed to pull myself together and told him you'd been in an accident and that we need to get to the hospital. He asked me why I wasn't there already. He was really surprised that I came to get him instead of going straight to the hospital. You should have seen his face when I told him there was no way that I would not come and get him because he was the most important person in your life and you and I would both want him to be ok before seeing you in the hospital. Then Digg arrived and we came to see you, thankfully it wasn't as bad as the news channel made it sound. When I saw you in that bed with the bruises the tears started again and you know what? Connor squeezed my hand as if to say you'll be alright. We both came to your bed and Digg went to make the phone calls to calm everyone else down. Connor walked right up to your side and took your hand and said to you 'Dad, you have to get better so Felicity has someone to beat when playing computer games.' I pulled myself together as I had to be there for him. You were laying there so still I never want to see you like that again. We, me and Connor stood either side of your bed and Connor while still holding your hand asked if I had my tablet, a stupid question but I'll let him off as we were both not ourselves, I took it out and gave it to him and he found what he was looking for and started reading to you. We took it in turns like we do with Connor. It was mainly to keep busy, even Digg read a chapter here and there. Then the doctor came to speak with us, Digg and I left the room and it was just you and Connor there. We closed the door and the doctor told us you were going to be fine and outlined what you had suffered from and how long it would take you to recover. When Digg and I re-entered the room Connor was in bed with you and still reading out aloud. Eventually Digg left after making me promise to call him whatever the time if Connor or I needed him or if your status changed. At some point and I don't even remember what time it was Connor fell asleep and I must have followed him soon after. Next thing I know I'm waking up to you whispering to the rest of your family, I don't even remember when they turned up, who were in the room. Connor was so happy when he woke up and carried on calling you dad at every moment he could! It's just a really nice memory apart from the part of you being in an accident. I was just thinking of all the things Sandra won't be able to hear or be a part of and it really makes me sad. I just wish she was here to see how well he is growing up. It sucks that he has to go through this, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. At least he has us, I mean there are kids out there that don't have anyone and they go into the foster care system."

"Please promise me that you've sorted out what happens to him if heaven forbid something happens to you?"

"Felicity, that was the first thing I did and I'm really sorry that I never brought it up but I thought it was obvious, you would have full custody in the event of my death and the others agreed to help out if you ever need it. I talked to all of them within that first week. I didn't mention it to you because I knew you would love him like your own. I should have said something sooner, sorry."

"You never have to be sorry for thinking about Connor. You're such a great dad!"

A few months later…

Connor walked into his dad's office and went to sit on his lap. Oliver thought this was strange as the only time Connor would sit on his lap was if he was sick or he wanted something. Oliver put a hand to his son's forehead and didn't feel a temperature so he relaxed a bit.

"What's up Connor?"

Connor was playing with his dad's tie, a trait that he picked up from watching Felicity when she wanted something, which made Oliver smile.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you my letter for Santa but you have to promise not to show Felicity. Do you?"

"Er ok."

Connor got an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to his dad and Oliver managed to put it in his pocket just before Felicity walked in to have their mid-afternoon snack so they could spend some time with Connor, this was a daily occurrence. The three would sit and talk about their day, in the event either Felicity or Oliver were in a meeting it would be the other one with Connor but they tried to schedule meetings before school ended. They enjoyed their catch up sessions. After the snack it was homework time and whose office he spent time in depended on the homework, Maths, Science and ICT, Connor went to Felicity's office, everything else Connor was in Oliver's office. It worked really well, in fact, when Lyla was busy with ARGUS, Sara would join them even though Digg was quite good with the Maths and Science everything else Oliver was better at, surprisingly, much to Oliver's shock. Homework usually took an hour, two tops then they headed out usually with work to do after dinner for a while. They made sure they ate as a family as often as possible. Oliver would cook a couple of nights a week, it was Felicity's job to order take out a couple of times a week and they went out to kid friendly restaurants once a week, the rest of the time Raisa was a godsend!

Later that night while Felicity was working in her home office Oliver retrieved the letter and opened it, he thought it was weird as Connor was too old to believe in Santa anymore, what he read shocked him. Connor's wish list asked for a mum just like Felicity and at least one baby brother or sister, preferably two or three as one would be lonely when he or she would be growing up. They had talked about marriage but Felicity was weary of Connor, she wanted to make sure he was fine with her before they thought about the next step, well it seems as if Connor was already thinking ahead and he knew what he wanted and he just gave his dad permission. Oliver had about a month to come up with the perfect proposal for Christmas.

Oliver came up with a great way to propose but had to have the help of his son. Connor was a bright boy and he spent a lot of time with Felicity and she encouraged him with his love of computers, so father and son had secret meetings about the plan and even though Felicity thought something was going on she could never put her finger on what it was.

"Connor that's great! Do you think Felicity will love it?"

"You're going to need a lot of tissues; you know how she gets about chick flicks, this will be a million times worse, trust me!"

"Ok."

Christmas Eve…

"Hey Felicity, can you please play the game I designed? It's still pretty basic but you should get the idea. Will you?"

"Of course, why don't we go into the living room after dinner and I can have a go at this wonderful game ok?"

"Thanks. And be honest ok? If you don't like it, tell me ok?"

"Oh please, when it comes to computer games I think you know what will work and what won't! I can't wait!"

Felicity noticed the look between the two men in her life but knew she would find out what they were planning all in good time. After dinner they went to the living room and Connor set up the TV to connect to the laptop so they could all watch on the larger screen. Felicity started playing the game and progressed through the first couple of levels when she had collected all the clues to get to the next level she had to answer a question correctly before she was allowed to move forward. She came to the end of the third level and was prepared to answer a question, what came up on the screen shocked her and she was completely speechless. On the screen

Will you marry us? Love Oliver and Connor.

She turned around to see father and son each on their knees, Oliver was holding a ring and Connor was holding a tub of mint choc chip ice cream, when he got that Felicity had no idea. She could barely see them for the tears. She quickly got to her knees and hugged Oliver and Connor.

"Yes, yes, yes a thousand times YES!"

"I think Felicity wants us dad!"

"I think she's still on the fence, we may need to give her more…"

Oliver was cut off by Felicity kissing him and then she was peppering kisses all over Connor's face much to the boy's discomfort!

They had a great Christmas that year.

The wedding was a few months later. Digg gave her away and was Oliver's best man. Connor stood by Oliver, Felicity and Oliver was adamant about that, she was marrying both of them. The wedding was small and intimate they all had a great time. The wedding was easier to organise than the honeymoon.

"Felicity, I have a huge favour to ask you."

"Huh, that's strange, I have one to ask you."

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and burst out laughing, figuring out they both had the same favour to ask of the other.

"I take it we're on the same page with wanting Connor to come with us on our honeymoon?" asked Oliver

"Yeah, it will be great, the three of us together. Where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know, my first thought was to see how you felt about Connor coming with us, I didn't think further than that!"

"Oliver, we're a family and he should be with us I mean in six years he'll be going to college and we can have our private honeymoon then if you want?"

"It's a date on the condition you don't mention Connor and college in the same sentence for the next five years, deal?"

"Oliver…"

"I mean it, it's scary thinking he'll be leaving in a few years' time and seeing as he got all his brains from Sandra and your love of computers I wouldn't be surprised if got early acceptance and that would mean us having saying bye to him even sooner. I don't think I can handle that yet, ok?"

"Oh Oliver, you know he'll come back for his breaks and stuff?"

"That's not the point!"

"Well, what about Disney World? Would that be a great place for all of us? I mean I get to meet Cinderella!"

"Only you! I that's a great idea, he'll love it. Let's book it now."

"Hey Con, can we speak to you?"

Oliver asked as he and Felicity walked into Connor's bedroom. Connor was on his bed reading another book. He loved to read any fiction that was out there. He even tried writing his own short stories. Connor put his bookmark to save his place, he never turned the corner of a page down, he thought that was wrong and hated it when either Felicity or Oliver did that. What all three agreed with was that people who wrote anything apart from their names in the books were idiots, how hard is it to keep a pad and pen close to you, why would you write the lottery numbers in your story book? He looked wearily at his dad and Felicity.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing bad, don't worry, in fact it's really great! You're going to love it!" Felicity said

"Ok."

"Well, what do you think of Disney World?" asked Oliver

"Erm, it's ok I guess, I've never been."

"So how would you like to go with us?"

"When?"

"Well after the wedding."

"Do you mean for your honeymoon?"

"Well yes!"

"Oh guys, that's really sweet that you want me with you and everything but I don't want to be in the way. In fact I've already planned what I'm going to do with Uncle Digg, Aunt Lyla, Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea. They're going to come and stay here with me for the week and we're going to have our own mini vacation. It will be great. Uncle Digg and Uncle Roy said we could camp out in the garden with Sara if it's ok with you. Then we're going to have a movie night we're Sara and I will try to stay up as late as possible. Sara and I are going to bake with Grandma Raisa. We're going to have a bowling competition, boys against girls. If there's time we'll go to that adventure park. Sara, Aunt Lyla and Aunt Thea will have a girl day whereas the rest of us will have a guy day which means I don't have to get dressed and I can stay in my pyjamas."

"Wow, you have it all planned out!" stated Felicity

"I'm going to miss you two but a honeymoon is for the married couple."

"Yeah but…"

"Felicity I think Connor has everything organised."

"Fine, but you can change your mind any time you want ok?"

Connor nodded his head then hugged each of them.

Oliver and Felicity couldn't stay away any longer, they decided to head home a day earlier, neither could wait to see Connor. They reached the house and it seemed eerily quiet. The opened the door and left their luggage just inside the door. It was too quiet, there should have been some movement, some noise but it was deathly quiet. As one they moved to the living room and what they saw made them smile. All over the floor of the living room was their family, Connor, Thea, Roy, Digg, Lyla, Sara, Barry, Lance and Laurel all in sleeping bags or on inflatable mattresses. They were all dead to the world. There were so many snacks lying around, pizza, fries, melted ice cream (Felicity would cry when she saw that, thought Oliver), chips, cookies, brownies, sweets and a variety of drinks. It looked like they had a great time. Oliver looked at Felicity who was busy taking photos and then she looked at him and the moved to the kitchen where they saw the 'Welcome Home' banner along with a table brimming with a range of wonderful treats.

"Looks like Connor really knows us, he knew we would be back early!" Oliver said

"Yep!"

They grinned at each other and went to make a huge amount of coffee for the adults in the other room. As soon as the coffee started one by one the sleepers came into the kitchen. Connor ran to Oliver and Felicity and hugged each of them as if he hadn't seen them in a year.

"We missed you too!" Felicity said

A couple of months later…

"Oliver we need to talk."

Felicity said as soon as he walked into the bedroom.

"Ok, is everything ok?"

"I don't know." Said a tearful Felicity

She handed him a white plastic stick. He took it and stared at it with a puzzled look on his face then it cleared.

"Do you, do you not want it?" Oliver asked quietly

"Oh Oliver, of course I want this baby, it's part you and part me, I can't wait to see which parts the baby has, there are so many combinations and that's just looks can you imagine personality traits then it's nurture vs nature. He or she will be so loved. No I'm worried about Connor, I don't want him to think that we don't love him anymore or that we're trying to get rid of him or something. As far as I'm concerned, this…"

Felicity placed a hand on her stomach.

"…is my second child, Connor is my first."

Oliver leaned towards her and kissed her deeply.

"Con, we need to talk to you buddy, can you pause the game please?"

Connor paused the game and looked towards his parents.

"Erm, well we thought you should know that you're going to be a big brother in about six months' time."

"Great! It's about time you know! I've been waiting ages!"

"How could you have been waiting ages if we only got married a few months ago?" asked Oliver

Connor gave him such a look that said 'really'.

"You of all people should know you don't need to be married to have a kid!"

Felicity just giggled. Oliver gave her a look.

"Hey mom can I have some ice cream?"

Felicity just stared at Connor as if she misheard what he said. Oliver was also staring at Connor.

"Mom, mom?"

"Huh?!"

"Can I please have some ice cream?"

"Um. I'm sorry I don't want to just ignore this and maybe I'm hearing things but I thought, I thought I just heard you call me mom?"

"You did, I did."

"Can I ask why?" Felicity asked

"Well, seeing as I'm going to be an older brother I don't want to confuse this baby and any others you may have by calling you Felicity when they call you mom."

"Connor, that's so sweet it is but if you feel more comfortable calling me Felicity than mom then that's fine we'll explain it to your brothers and sisters when the time right."

"Don't you want me to call you mom?" said a subdued Connor

"Oh honey, of course I want you to but I don't want you to if you don't want to. I love you as far as I'm concerned you are my first child and this is my second. I know I didn't give birth to you but that's the only difference between you and this baby ok?" Felicity waited for his nod "I don't want you to ever think I'm trying to take your mom's place because no one could take her place as she was very special but I'm glad to call you my son so if you still want to call me mom then great."

The next thing she knew was that Connor was in her arms and she was crying. When Connor felt the tears on his neck he looked up and turned to his dad as Felicity was in no shape to speak.

"Happy tears son. Happy tears." Oliver said as he felt his tears roll down his cheeks.

They didn't want to know if it was going to be a boy or a girl all three of them wanted it to be a surprise. Connor helped pick out the theme and decorate the nursery, it was a teddy bear theme as Connor pointed out would be suitable for either his younger sister or brother. It was the men's job to decorate so one day all the guys came around to paint and put the crib and other things together, Connor was in his element, he helped with everything. The women were having a girls' day including Sara. The guys had just finished putting the teddy bear border on and the guys were covered in paint. When the ladies returned they were all were seriously impressed by the finished nursery. They had two pieces of paper on the fridge door, one for girl names and one for boys. All three added to one or both lists when they thought of something they liked. The whole family was getting excited about the arrival of the youngest Queen. Jasmine Daniella Queen was born healthy, it was a mad rush to the hospital, Oliver was out at a meeting and it was just Felicity and Connor at home and he was keeping her company when her waters broke. He called his Uncle Roy seeing as Digg was with Oliver, Roy was there within ten minutes and they all got into the car and rushed to the hospital while Connor was busy phoning and texting his dad to let him know they were on the way to the hospital. He also sent out a group text to let everyone else know the great news. Oliver arrived at the hospital just in time.

Connor was sitting on the floor keeping his sister company while his dad was at work and Felicity was on the sofa watching Cinderella. Connor was watching his sister, JD which he'd taken to calling her and the rest of the family seemed to be following suit, and the film at the same time and he realised he was a really lucky kid. He had a step mother that thought of him as a son as her first born not a step kid. Never, not once did she ever make him feel unloved or unwanted in fact she went out of her way to make him feel comfortable during the most difficult time in his young life. He really wanted to do something nice for her for Mother's Day, but he had no idea what. But he knew a man that might.

"Connor, that's a really thoughtful gesture but you know that you don't have to buy anything for your mom?"

"I know but I want to do something special."

"Ok, I hear you; let's think of this logically then. Well you know what her favourite Christmas present was, don't you?"

"Yeah, that photo of me and JD sleeping on the sofa with you."

"Yes, she likes things from the heart more than from the store."

"She also loves computers."

"I think that's an understatement!"

"I think I have an idea but I may need your help with something is that ok?"

"Of course, just let me know how I can help you ok?"

Mother's Day

Oliver and Felicity had a rule when it came to the bedroom, when it was a special day the kids were allowed to come into their bed for a lie in, obviously these were not the only days the kids were allowed to do this, when they were sick it was mandatory that the kids spent the morning in their parents' bed as well as during the weekends but both Oliver and Felicity let themselves believe it was only for special occasions. So Connor, who was carrying JD, came into their parents' bedroom early it wasn't even six o'clock, neither adult understood how either child could be a morning person but both seemed to be, the kids crawled into bed and got in the middle of Oliver and Felicity. Oliver got up and left the room and was back within a couple of minutes with two packages, as soon as JD saw the packages she started to clap. Felicity, Oliver and Connor started to laugh at the excitable baby. As soon as Oliver got comfortable under the covers again JD went to her dad and looked at her brother and mother. Connor took the gifts from his dad and gave them to Felicity.

"Happy Mother's Day! We love you. You're the best!"

Connor said as he leant to kiss Felicity. JD didn't want to miss out on the kisses, she loved to kiss anyone and everyone much to Oliver's disgust; and everyone else's amusement, JD moved to her mom and kissed her as well. Felicity was crying, Oliver knew her so well that there was a permanent box of tissues on the bedside table, Felicity reached for a couple and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Once she was dry she opened the card that was on the largest wrapped gift. Oliver watched his wife open the envelope and the tears started to flow again just from looking at the front of the card, then she opened it and she froze. She was still for a minute apart from her eyes that were moving from side to side, then the tears started with an abundance. Felicity hugged both Connor and Jasmine and then started to kiss them all over their faces, while she was busy torturing her children Oliver picked up the card and read what was written. He couldn't see for a minute as he had tears in his eyes from what his son wrote and his daughter's hand print. The card read

"Dear Mom,

Happy Mother's Day! You are a great mom and I only just realised how lucky I am. I am so lucky that I have two moms that love me a whole a lot. I know my first mom is no longer here but I know she's looking down on me and she's happy that I have you as well. I'm so lucky because I should have a step mother, an evil one, just like Cinderella but I don't I have you, a true mom. I'm so glad you married my dad even though he's not all that when it comes to computer games but he loves you a lot, so do I and JD. We all loves you lots.

Your loving kids,

Connor and Jasmine

Felicity gave Oliver a couple of tissues and they both tried to wipe their tears but more just rolled down their cheeks. Eventually they composed themselves, Jasmine and Connor was used to their mom's tears so this was not something new, Connor handed her the largest gift. Felicity carefully unwrapped the present, this always annoyed the male members of the family but she and Jasmine found it funny. Felicity finally opened the gift and found a bright florescent pink hoodie inside. She picked it up and looked at it and the tears started again. Oliver looked at it and he couldn't understand what was written on it, all he saw was 1's and 0's.

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101101 00100001

He knew enough to know it was binary but that was about it. He had to wait until his son, who was being smothered by his mom with lots of kisses again, was free again. Once Connor was free he told his dad what was on the hoodie (The World's Best Mom!), Oliver looked to Felicity and she looked at him and the tears started yet again, Oliver should have thought to bring a new box of tissues in the bedroom as they were going through the current one as if there was no tomorrow. Felicity then took the smaller package and realised it was heavier than she first thought. She carefully opened it and JD was getting really excited. When Felicity opened the box a familiar aroma filled the bedroom and Felicity was in heaven, she lifted a bright green travel mug with similar 1's and 0's on it and it was full.

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101101 01101101 01111001 00100001

Connor told Oliver that the travel mug had 'The World's Best Mommy!' on it. This time Jasmine was subjected to the torture of the 'many kisses'. Jasmine just kept on giggling. Felicity took a sip of her favourite roast and she sighed and relaxed with her family. The Queen family snuggled for another hour. They had to get up as the rest of the family were coming over as was their tradition, they would all come over for lunch and they would all go outside and each family would say one thing to the tree for Connor's mom. They would all bring dishes and enjoy the rest of the day as a family. Everyone admired Felicity's hoodie and she wore it at every opportunity at home. The hoodie as well as the travel mug had to be replaced several times over the years because of wear and tear.

The End.


End file.
